sfcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Live and Learn:Shadow's Decision
Live and Learn:Shadow's Decision In the second episode of the series,Shadow gets one chance to move out of the south side.But will he take it. Shadow's Decision Gus:Hey Melissa,shoudn't Shadow be home by now.I mean it's 5:00. Melissa:Maybe he stopped by Rouge's house on the way home. Silver:I'm going to go to the room to do some studying.See you in a while.door shuts Melissa:Where are you going Sonic? Sonic:I'm going to go around to Sally's for a while.Her parents invited me to dinner.grabbing his coatSee yall later.shuts on the door Gus:Ok Sonic what did you forget? Mr.Bookman:Oh hi guys. Gus:Buydoor. Melissa:Gus!the doorCome in Mr.Bookman. Mr.Bookman:Oh thank you.I just came up to fix the sink. Melissa:We told you about the sink 4 weeks ago. Shadow:inHi yall.What's Bookman doing here? Melissa:He's here to fix the sink.Bookman,I thought you said you were going to try to do better after some tenants signed a petition against you. Shadow:Just goes to show you,you can't teach an old buffalo new tricks. Mr.Bookman;Do you wan't me to fix the sink or not? Gus:Go ahead but hurry up.Melissa I got to walk down to the job for my check.While I'm gone,make sure Bookman don't eat us out of house and home.shuts Melissa:Where have you been Shadow? Shadow:Moma,remember that robbery up at the bank we read about in the paper? Melissa:Yea why? Shadow:I found 3 grand in a paper bag outside the school near the dumpster. Melissa:Are you serious. Mr.Bookman:In that case,It will cost you $20.00 for me to fix the sink. Shadow:Why would we pay you?It's not like you're going to do a quality job anyway.But I will give you a penny for your thoughts on the subject. Melissa:Shadow,you can't keep that money. Shadow:Why not.This is my ticket to get out of the South Side,and I'm going to take it. Melissa:That money don't belong to you,it belongs to the bank. Shadow:It's finders keepers in this neighborhood Ma,and if I got a shot out I'm going to take it. Silver:What's going on?Where did you get all that money?! Gus:inHey everybod...Where did you get that money? Shadow:I found it. Mr.Bookman:The sink is fixed.See yall later.shuts Melissa:Shadow give that money back to the bank.You'd be doing the right thing. Shadow:his voiceI'm going to do what I want to do with this money.I found it and I'm going to do what I want with it. Gus:Hey,you check yo' tone in my house. Melissa:Shadow,now you... Gus:Now Melissa,Shadow's 18 years old.Lets let him decide what he wants to do with it. Shadow:his coat and leaves Narrator:Later at 7:00. Melissa:Where is he? Gus:He'll be fine. Melissa:I'm going to go look for him and... Gus:No Melissa.Let him make his own decisions. Lia:whisperingHey yall. Gus:Oh h... Lia:Shhhh!Be quiet or they'll here. Gus:Who'll here. Lia:The FBI. Melissa:What. Silver:What did they want? Lia:I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. and then like boom black suits filled the room up.They just asked me about Shadow.Where he works,where he sleeps,and does he have a record Melissa:What did you tell them? Lia:I told them to get out of my apartment because I don't know no Shadows. Shadow:inHi. Melissa:What did you do with the money? Shadow:Well,I thought it over,and I gave the money back. Melissa:Have mercy,you made the right decision. Sonic:Good job Shadow. Narrator:The next morning... Melissa:Children get ready for school. Shadow:Hi ma. Melissa:Where are your brothers? Shadow:They left early.Bye. Melissa:You did a good thing. Shadow:through the hallThey told me to give back the money.They didn't say to give all of it back. END OF EPISODE Category:Live and Learn Category:Live and Learn